The case of the missing Easter bunny
by Welshwitch
Summary: An Easter story


The case of the missing Easterbunny  
It was the night before Easter and the Hunters had their two grandchildren Mick and Susanna staying over. Their daughter Michelle had become a widow not long after Susanna was born and had to work that weekend. She's a policeofficer, just like her parents were. "Grandpa Rick, will you tell us a story?" the six year old blue eyed boy asked him. He is the spitting image of his Grandfather when he was younger. "Yeah a story," Susanna, age four, cried out. She took after her father, brown eyes and his facial characters but she has her Grandmothers curly dark hair. "Why don't you tell them about the case of the missing Easterbunny, "DeeDee suggested. "Oh, I don't know," he replied. "Yeah Grandpa, tell us please," he looked at twp pleading faces. "Ok, I'll tell you. It was about.. let's say a long time ago when your Grandmother and I were still policeofficers.  
  
It was the week before Easter, Hunter and McCall were doing paperwork when a little girl walked in. "Are you Sgts Hunter and McCall?" she asked them. Hunter looked up from his desk, "Yes we are, what can we do for you?" "I need you to find the Easterbunny for me. He got stolen." The two detectives looked at each other in disbelief and then to the little girl. "Easterbunny you said huh. What's your name?" "Emily." "I'm sorry Emily but I don't think we can help you. We are homicide cops, we investigate murders." "I know. The person who took him might kill him and my mom's friend Sporty said you are the only one who can find him. You owe him or something." "Sporty, I could have known." Hunter said to McCall. "I have a picture of him," Emily handed Hunter the picture of her bunny. He looked at it and gave it to McCall, "Pretty bunny you have, " she said, "Where did you see him last?" "In our backyard. He prepares there for Easter every year." "Ok, we'll help you," Hunter said, "Take us to the place you saw him last." McCall looked at him in disbelief, "She's right, I owe Sporty big time. Let's do this and get it over with," he whispered to her so Emily wouldn't hear it. "Ok fine, but we're gonna see Sporty first."  
  
They left the precinct and drove to the newsstand where Sporty has his "office", he was sitting reading a newspaper. "So you need some help finding Easter eggs this year?" Hunter asked him. "If it isn't my two favorite detectives," he said as he put the paper down. Then he saw Emily, "Hi Emily, how are you?" "Ok, I guess. Are you sure these people can find the Easter bunny?" she said as she crawled on his lap. "They are the only two that can Sweety. Now will you go to the store over there and get me a soda?" ha said as he gave her some money. "Sure," she jumped off his lap and went to the store.  
  
"What's this about Sporty?" McCall asked him. "She's the kid of one of my girls. I gave her this bunny last year and told her to take good care of it cause it's the Easter bunny. Now the damn thing has run away. I tried to give her a new one but she didn't want it, you guys are my last hope. Play this with me will ya." "Ah, I get it. You want us to look for it, get the new bunny and say we found it," McCall said. "Something like that," Sporty replied. She looked at Hunter who was not believing he was actually doing this. "We can do that." "We can?" Hunter looked at her. "It would make Emily happy if we found that bunny." "I guess you are right McCall."  
  
Emily returned with the soda and a lollypop, "I had some money left and they looked so nice, do you mind?" she said with her mouth full. "I don't mind Sweety. Thank you for getting the soda. Now show these two nice police officers where your bunny went missing ok?" "Ok."  
  
They got into the car and drove to one of LA's nicer suburbs. "Here's where I live," Emily said as they stopped in front of a small but neatly looking house. She led them into the backyard and showed them the empty hutch. "He was here the day before yesterday and when I wanted to feed him yesterday morning the door was open and he was gone." "Did you tell your mom?" McCall asked her. "Yes, she said I could have a new one, Uncle Sporty would take care of it. But I don't want a new one, It's not the Easter bunny." she started to sob. "Don't cry Honey, he's probably out there hiding Easter eggs," Hunter said to her. "Do you think so?" Emily's face lit up when he said that. McCall shook her head in agreement, but her look didn't agree. "I have to go get something, you two wait here in case he comes back," he said and before McCall could open her mouth to respond he was gone.  
  
"Neat story so far Grandpa Rick," Mick said to him. "Thank you Mick," he replied and looked over to where DeeDee was sitting. She had a sleeping Susanna curled up on her lap and motioned to him to get on with the story. "Let me see where were we."  
  
He returned twenty minutes later with a bag containing three chilidogs, "Anyone hungry?" He handed Emily a chilidog, got one out for himself and put the bag down. Did you bring me anything?" McCall wanted to know. "I thought you didn't like chilidogs." "You could have gotten me something else. Who's the third for anyway?" "Bait." "Bait?" "For the Easter bunny." "You are not catching that Easter bunny with a chilidog." "Why not. You never know how a Hunter catches an Easter bunny." He turned to Emily and handed her the chilidog, "Why don't you place this near the hutch Honey." she did as Hunter asked of her. "I have the new one in the car," he said to McCall. "I'll get it and let it go here somewhere. We have to make sure it goes to the chilidog." "Ok, let's give it a go." Hunter got the bunny from the car while McCall made sure Emily didn't suspect a thing and let it go in the yard. "Hey Emily look over there," ha said. "Is that your bunny?" "Mr. Easter bunny!! He's back!!" she cried out. "It worked Sgt. Hunter, your chilidog worked." She carefully took the bunny and put it back in the hutch, "I hope you hid all your Easter eggs cause I'm gonna put a lock on the door so you can't get out again," Emily said to the bunny. "Thank you Sgt. Hunter and Sgt. McCall." "You are welcome Sweetheart, you just take good care of him now," McCall said to her. "I will."  
  
As they walked to the car Hunter put his arm around her, "Like to get a chilidog?" "Hunter!!!"  
  
"Thanks for the story, it was great," Mick said with sleepy eyes. "Glad you liked it," Hunter said as he tucked him in. Then he lifted Susanna off DeeDee's lap and put her in bed. "Good night Grandpa and Grandma," Mick said. "Good night Sport."  
  
DeeDee turned off the light, closed the door and followed Hunter to the living room, "That story is still a big hit huh." "Yeah and I was brilliant wasn't I catching a bunny with a chilidog." "Sure, how a Hunter catches an Easter bunny." 


End file.
